


The Orphanage Administrator

by Wingzrooke



Series: Sirina Potter-Black: the Master of Death and Reincarnation chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Family, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Pulled from her own world, Sirina "Ri" Potter-Black is sucked into the world of Ninja in Konoha. Where she eventually becomes the head of the orphanage and Naruto's "Mom".





	The Orphanage Administrator

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve had a few million different versions of this story running through my head… so I decided to finally write one down. 😊 Not sure if I like or dislike this version, I may post other similar stories later. Hope you like it.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**First Meeting**

 

                It was shortly before the third Hokage would finally be able to lay his burden down. In just a day or two Minato would take over from Sarutobi. The changeover had been announced a few months ago, and Hiruzen Sarutobi was excited to finally go home and retire from running the entire village. Or, at least he would be if not for the situation currently facing him. Standing before him, doing his best not to squirm like a guilty schoolboy, Minato had brought his current dilemma to his mentor. Said dilemma watched both of them with a less than impressed expression.

                “Do you mean to tell me that you’ve summoned me from my home world with an _experimental_ technique, and have no way what-so-ever of sending me home?” The woman standing next to Minato demanded. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe quietly.

                “Ah.  It would see to be the case.” Sarutobi agreed at length. Minato twitched guiltily.

                “My technique isn’t even supposed to be capable of summoning humans! I was just trying to shorten the necessary handsigns for summoning the toads!” Minato protested. The girl raised one eyebrow.

                “Than can you not simply ‘unsummon’ me?” She demanded, also not for the first time. Minato shook his head.

                “No, the regular summoning and releasing is specifically designed to take and send from the summons world.” Minato disagreed.

                “I’m afraid I have to agree with Minato. There is no way to simply ‘unsummon’ you. It will take time to create a fix to this problem.” The Hokage agreed with a sigh.

                “And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?! All of my things have been left behind in my old world! It’s not like I have family here to take care of me, either!” The girl growled. “If it was not for your language being similar to one on my own planet, I wouldn’t even be able to speak the language! I probably can’t even read here!” the young woman cried. Hiruzen puffed his pipe silently while he thought.

                “As this mess is Minato’s fault, he shall have to take responsibility.” The Hokage declared. “Minato, I shall have records made up to show young miss…” the man trailed off, realizing he had yet to be properly introduced to the young woman in question.

                “Sirina. Sirina Potter-Black.” The woman sighed. Hiruzen nodded at her thoughtfully.

                “Introducing Namikaze Sirina-san as your civilian dependent. Shall we say long-lost little sister or cousin?” The Hokage continued.

                “Namikaze?” She interjected. “But my name is-!”

                “It would not be safe for other people to learn you are not of this world, my dear. Not safe for you, and not safe for us.” Hiruzen informed the girl gently. He shoulders slumped and she shot a glare at Minato.

                “Fine.” She bit out, looking even more irritated before her face smoothed into a mask of polite blankness.

                “As his underage civilian dependent, Minato will be responsible for your support and helping you to adjust to our society. As he is about to take on the responsibility for running the village, he will have to pay for others to help you adjust, most likely. Those details are up to you and he, however.” The old man continued. “Now, if you would help me with a few details for your paperwork, Sirina-san…” Hiruzen added, writing down the details they’d already agreed on.

                “I don’t know enough about his family to determine whether sister or cousin would be best.” She immediately declaired. Hiruzen turned a questioning look on Minato.

                “Younger cousin. Too many people know I’m an orphan without brothers or sisters for them to believe a younger sister. Especially so close to taking up the mantle.” Minato admitted thoughtfully. The Hokage nodded.

                “If I’m his cousin, why can’t I have my own last name?” Sirina protested again.

                “Forgive me for saying so, Sirina-san, but no part of your name sounds like it belongs to the elemental nations. We are only keeping your first name because we want you to respond naturally to your name.” The Hokage replied gently.

                “Might as well use the shortened form, then. Put my name down as ‘Ri’, instead of Sirina.” The girl grumbled. The old man nodded approvingly as he got a new sheet out and filled in ‘Namikaze, Ri’ instead of ‘Namikaze, Sirina’ as he had on the first sheet. Then, using a simple fire jutsu, Sarutobi incinerated the first scroll.

                “Very good. And we will make your parents names…” He started to murmur under his breath, but the girl interrupted once again.

                “My mother’s name translates to Yuri, and my father probably would have gone by Shika _(deer)_ …or perhaps Kuwagata _(stag)_ …” She mused. Hiruzen traded an amused look with Minato.

                “The name Shika might draw attention…and Kuwagata isn’t really a name…how about Kanoko _(deer child)_?” The old man suggested. At Sirina’s hesitant nod, he quickly filled that in. “Forgive an old man for having to ask the questions, but for the forms: age, weight, blood type?” Hiruzen asked with a gentle smile.

                “Sixteen, none of your bloody business, no idea.” Sirina rattled off quickly. Minato frowned at her, but Sarutobi chuckled as he wrote exactly what she’d said on the form.

                “We’ll have you make a quick stop at the hospital for a customary new-citizen check-up, then.” He informed her. “They’ll be able to get your blood-type during the tests and will let you know then.” The girl crossed her arms.

                “Absolutely not. Do you know what someone can _do_ with blood? No. No one is getting my blood unless I’m dead and have no descendants.” Sirina informed them flatly. “You can take my names, you can take me away from my world and my family, but you can’t have my blood or body.” She growled, and looked about ready to fight anyone who said otherwise.

                “I’ll make sure they don’t.” Minato rushed to assure her. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but decided to let them fight it out with the nurses.

                “No shinobi history, no previous employment or other known family, and only some education. There.” He muttered while filling in the small details. “Now, here is your paperwork, welcome to Konohagakure, Namikaze-san.” The Hokage pronounced. “Minato, you will procure proper lodging for her, yes?” The Hokage prodded. Minato bowed to the Hokage and then turned to face Sirina.

                “I have a spare bedroom you can use for now. It would look weird for me to pay for alternate lodging for my cousin, after all. My girlfriend lives with me, so you won’t have to worry about being alone with a strange man.” Minato informed her as he followed Ri to the door. Sarutobi watched the two leave, wondering what would become of the young woman he’d just met.

* * *

 

**Meeting Once Again**

                In a strange twist of events, it was only two days after Minato’s death that Sarutobi Hiruzen, third and technically also the fifth Hokage, met with Ri Namikaze again. He was not aware the meeting was to take place, however. Currently he was rocking little baby Naruto tiredly while waiting for the person he’d summoned. His secretary rapped once on the door and poked her head through.

                “Hokage-sama, the Orphanage Administrator is here as requested, sir.” The Kunoichi informed her Kage gently.

                “Let them in.” Sarutobi sighed. “Let’s see if this fit is any better.” He murmured to the crying baby while the secretary left and gestured someone through.

                “You called for me, Hokage-sama?” A woman’s voice greeted quietly. Sarutobi looked up to find a woman bowing before him. The woman wore a mix between civilian and shinobi clothing. He top layer was a short summer yukata which ended just above her knees. The Yukata was a simple cotton affair, but the colors made Sarutobi choke up. It was a very unsubtle tribute to their lost Hokage. Her yukata mimicked Minato’s short-sleeved Haori. Like the Haori, the yukata was short sleeved and white with a red flame motif on the bottom edge. It was tied with an orange rope, and had the kanji for “Namikaze” on the back. Under that she wore three-quarter length black Kunoichi pants, and a three-quarter length sleeved shirt that came up into a mock turtle-neck. Her black hair was pulled up into a simple bun at the back of her head, and she wore shinobi sandals. She bore no weapons or armor of any sort, however.

                “Director-san.” Hokage replied, after a moment of thinking and still not able to recall the woman’s name. At the title, the woman straightened up and Sarutobi breathed “Ri.” Then he mentally smacked himself and added “O-kuyami moushiagemasu _(I offer my condolences)._ ” Sarutobi offered. Ri bowed once more.

                “Thank you, Hokage-sama. As you know, Minato and I grew close as siblings in the short time we knew each other.” She replied calmly. “In fact, Minato gave me this Yukata shortly after he started wearing that Haori of his.” She added with a chuckle and a tear. Then she shook herself. “But enough of memories. We at the orphanage are very busy just now. Lots of orphans have come under our care, and new ones are pouring in still. What need have you of me, Hokage-sama?” Hiruzen sighed at her words and held out his burden to her.

                “Another orphan, I’m afraid.” He informed her sadly as she took the child. One look at the baby’s face and she gasped.

                “Is this my little cousin? I was told he died that night as well…” Ri cried quietly, holding the baby tight to her chest.

                “He is, indeed. However, he cannot go by the Namikaze name. It would be far too dangerous for the baby. With Minato’s enemies around…it would be best for little Naruto to go by his mother’s maiden name.” Sarutobi informed Ri gravely. Ri gave him a flat look.

                “No more danger than I am in, Hokage-sama.” She replied flatly.

                “Nevertheless, the council has voted and he shall go by Uzumaki Naruto until he either makes Chunin or turns eighteen.” The Hokage replied wearily as he retook his seat and Ri gently shushed Naruto. To Sarutobi’s surprise the babe quieted under her gentle touch. A spark of defiance blazed in the woman’s eyes, and he spoke before she could. “And no, you can’t adopt him yourself. Also voted on by the council.” Her eyes blazed brighter, but she bowed deferentially to him.

                “As you say, Hokage-sama.” She intoned shortly. “Is that all?” She added softly.

                “For now, Ri-san. Take good care of him.” He added softly. The woman nodded shortly before leaving, and Sarutobi felt like ten extra years added onto his age. He’d finally found a home for Naruto, but it wasn’t where he wanted to place the babe.

* * *

 

                Ri stepped gently from the Hokage’s office, absently rocking her newest charge and ‘cousin’. Although the Hokage was not aware of it, Sirina had in fact lived some of her many re-incarnations as Uzumaki Naruko and various other people in Konoha. It was one of the things that had allowed her to transition so easily to this new life. To say that the life Fate had planned for little Naruto was less than kind would be akin to saying the sun was a bit brighter than the moon. Basically true, but gave no idea of scale. Because she knew what awaited the little baby, she also knew she couldn’t allow it to happen. But neither could she make the babe simply disappear. If she was to do anything, however, it would have to be today. Today while orphans were still pouring in. She couldn’t adopt him outright, as ordered by her Hokage. But since he was going to disappear, why couldn’t she adopt a different child? Or, at least, one everyone else thought was a different child. When the child was finally sleeping, Ri quickly made her way back to the orphanage.

Inside the orphanage, her word was law. No one would contradict her, not even under the Hokage’s orders. She’d worked very hard to make this place a sanctuary for both children and the workers. Every single worker there owed her in some fashion, and she had a good relationship with all of them. Even the temperamental mankey old cat they kept in the kitchens and pantry to keep out rodents. She swept into the store room and closed the door silently behind her. With a slight flare of chakra she awakened the secrecy and locking seals on the back of the door. The seals had been there long before Ri, but using her knowledge from her lifetime as Naruko Ri had vastly improved them. Once inside, she passed through a door at the back of the closet to her secret office. This office was underground at the end of a flight of stairs. The room was the size of half the orphanage but had no other doors or windows. That didn’t matter to Ri, however, as she’d made it very secure. It was here in this office she performed any magic, rituals, or made any seals she deemed necessary.

Carefully she placed Naruto in one the center of the two circles In the very center of the room. She’d spent every spare moment she had the last two days creating these circles. Her foreknowledge of what had happened to Naruto driving her to prepare for her ‘cousin’s future. Then she began to chant. The chant was in parseltongue, both to make the ritual more powerful and also to make it harder to break. Not that any Ninja could. Destroying her creation would be basically impossible without magic, after all.  Well, they would also need flames as she had. As she thought that, the ritual drew upon her three flames and pulled them into the ritual. Slowly a golem of the baby, identical in look and sound, formed in the center of the second circle. When she finished, tired and panting, there were two identical babies. The ritual in question tied a portion of Ri’s own subconscious to the golem baby, and tied its growth to her own memories of growing as Naruko. The baby would grow as Naruto would have if the golem wasn’t taking it’s place, and act as Naruko had as a child. Hopefully she didn’t have to keep this up long, but she wasn’t above keeping the golem alive as long as she and Naruto lived.

Ignoring the golem for the moment, Ri picked up the true child and carried him over to a third ritual circle. She’d originally intended to use this circle to make Minato her cousin in truth, but he’d died before she’d told him about it. Now it would be used for her little cousin. She lay baby Naruto down and gently began to chant once more. The baby began to wail as a bead of blood welled up from his chest to float in the air above him. Then a bead of blood seemed to be pulled from her heart itself while she chanted. Thankfully the ritual, once begun, could not be stopped. Because the pain of having the blood pulled from her heart made her gasp and seize. Around her in the air the chanting continued, and Ri could see both Naruto’s and her own parents spirits. The spirits were the ones continuing the chant. Ri collapsed to the ground as more blood was pulled from her one drop at a time. Only two more drops were pulled from the baby. When the blood finally stopped coming from them, the drops flew to the opposite party. Naruto’s blood drops absorbed into Ri, and Ri’s blood absorbed into Naruto. The runes and seals around Naruto lit up in amber and gold as Ri’s magic, flames, and chakra infused them and baby Naruto.

Still wincing in pain and panting, Ri sat up and watched the changes. First baby Naruto’s hair turned black like her own, and then his whiskers vanished. His face changed to look more like hers, adopting her more angular cheekbones and jaw. His eye shaped changed to her more western eye shape, though their color stayed a bright Minato-blue. His eyelashes also grew longer, and overall he looked far prettier than he had before.

_“That will be the Black family heritage. We always seem to turn out pretty, even if we’re not the most stable family around.”_ She thought dryly. The baby, who before had a stocky appearance, was also more slender now. There was an air of seeming fragility about him, despite the fact that Ri knew he would actually be more hardy than a regular baby due to both her donated magic and the fox.  Finally the circle around the baby went back to grey stone. Ri gently picked up the baby and rocked him gently as he whimpered.

“I’m sorry, my little one. But as my name was taken from me by your father, so will I take your name and give it to the golem. Instead I shall name you after my ‘cousin’. Namikaze Minato II is your name now, after your father. No one would question my naming my baby after my recently deceased cousin, after all.” She murmured softly. Then she retrieved the golem, and carefully closed up her office behind her. In the storeroom once more, she diapered the golem and wrapped him in a second blanket. Unlike the true baby, the Naruto golem still looked like the original. Sirina smiled grimly as she left the room and went to the nursery. The woman inside looked up and her face, already haggard with sleeplessness, turned to the picture of dismay when Ri entered.

“Not another two!” She exclaimed.

“Just the one, from the Hokage. The other one I’m adopting. I may have been forbidden from adopting my young cousin for political reasons,” Ri growled as she handed the golem over to the nurse “but that doesn’t mean I can’t take in another orphan.” The woman took the golem, and looked at it in dismay.

“But why wouldn’t they let you adopt your own cousin?” She demanded. Ri shrugged.

“Who knows the way the council and the Hokage think.” She replied shortly, and the other woman winced. Ri left the woman with the golem, heading instead to her public office. Once inside, she added both babies to the registry, while noting down that she’d adopted a baby without a name the day previous. A little subtle magic and it was easy enough to make the entry appear earlier than the current day. The names already there split, part of them moving lower on the list and the new baby added right there. She noted on the current day that she’d adopted the baby and named him “Namikaze Minato.” Then she pulled out the paperwork for both little Minato and Naruto and created all the paperwork a baby citizen of Konoha could need. Both got a delayed birth certificate as well as the paperwork to enter them officially into the village’s records. Then she went into the nurse’s office and had the woman there sign off on both. As soon as the paperwork was complete, she shoved it into the file with a bunch of other newborn and new orphan paperwork to be sent to the Hokage’s office at the end of the day.

“Now, sweet ‘Nato, let’s get us some lunch and check on the orphans, yes?” She cooed down at her baby boy. The baby in question gurgled up at her. She chuckled at the tiny being before leaving her office to do as she’d said.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a longer story, but I found I’ve pretty much written everything I wanted to get out, except for where little Minato makes friends outside the orphanage for the first time and gets made fun of for being called “Nato” like the food. I also head-cannon that instead of Ramen, natto is little Minato’s favorite food (because for a long time he thinks it has the same name, since everyone in the orphanage calls him by his nickname). That didn’t fit in to this one-shot, though. I may someday write more on this story, but for now this is it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
